


NOT OKAY

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it. It's angsty</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT OKAY

The sheriff looks at Scott with relief when he opens the door. That alone set off all of Scott's alarm bells. The sheriff actually suggests that Scott should stay as long as he wants when before and after the werewolf stuff the sheriff wouldn't allow Scott over for longer than an hour which just meant that Scott would sneak in later when he was on duty. This was bad.   
Scott knocks lightly on sStiles' door. There's no answer so he walks in uninvited. In the center of the room in stiles curled in a ball shaking. In the first circle radiating away from him is coffee cups and energy drinks, next is large piles of Japanese lore and culture and myths with some East Asian mythology mixed in. After that is three games of chess with the timers running. Then there's Scott staring at the war zone really really freaked out.   
"Stiles?"  
Stiles flinches and pulls his head from under his arms to look at Scott. His eyes are blood shot and they look everywhere but Scott.  
"Hey, Scotty," he says his voice cracking and breaking as if it hadn't been used in a long long time.   
"Stiles I was away visiting my dad for a week! What happened?"  
Stiles winces harshly.   
"Sorry, let me clean up and maybe we can play a video game?"  
He sticks out a trembling hand to grab a coffee cup, but Scott stops him.  
"Stiles, buddy, what's wrong," Scott says voice rough.  
Stiles closes his eyes and hums moving his hands in negating circle. Scott grabs him this time when he goes to pick up the floor again.  
"Stiles," Scott says slowly, "what's wrong?"  
Stiles grins broken, and ragged. Scott drags him into a hug. He listens to every drag of his lungs and the air becomes sharp with the scent of tears.   
"He's still there Scotty," Stiles whispers, rolling his face into Scott's shoulder and holding on tighter.  
"No Stiles he's not you killed him remember," Scott reassures rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
"He's still there in the corner of my mind waiting for me to slip up or sleep again. Always waiting. He just wants you and dad dead. And he wants me to do it. I don't think I can stand him anymore. I don't like it in there but I can't escape it because it's always with me. Maybe I should just remove me from the board?"  
Scott can't stand to hear anymore and just grips him tighter ripping another sob out of him. The only thing he can give Stiles is this, it's all he has.

**Author's Note:**

> the show left me high and dry.


End file.
